My BFF Roxas
by nacos
Summary: Why is Naminé best friends with Roxas? And what happens when Roxas' girlfriend Xion wants to break them up? AU, Namixas, Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter One

_I know, I know, I should be typing up more on You Can't Face Danger Alone, but I was struck by beautifully wonderful story idea. I have a sneaking suspicion its going to be WAY better than what YCFDA is. So here is my new story, and whichever one gets more reviews or popularity, I'll work on the most. I'm not going to give up on YCFDA, just putting it on hold for a while. With this said, lets start chapter 1, yea?_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, or Final Fantasy characters. I do, however, own the plot and any obviously made up characters.**

* * *

**My BFF Roxas**

**Chapter 1**

**By - Eat Moar Jelloz**

* * *

You know how best friends are supposed to be understanding, kind, and helpful? They sleepover, give make-overs, text all day, talk about boys. They don't make fun of you, come over uninvited, eat your food, play your video games, make fun of your crushes, or freeze your bra. My best friend does all 6 of those things.

"Dammit Roxas!" I yelled, hearing the impish snickers emitting from my kitchen. "Stop freezing my bras!"

Seriously, how did I become best friends with this prick again? He appeared in my doorway, his arms crossed and his face suppressing laughter. "I only do it so I can see your lovely reaction." I growled in response and pushed him out, closing my door. After all, I was only in a frozen bra and underwear. I could hear his continuous laughter as he informed me school would start soon. Why did I let him sleepover last night when today was school? Such a bad mistake. I was more tired than ever. As I got in my uniform, I walked out my room and to my kitchen where my mom was chatting with Roxas about his twin brother, Sora Mori. I reached the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, pouring myself a cup of its goodness.

"How is your dear brother these days?" She asked, leaning into her fork-full of pancakes. "Sora's doing good. He's going out with Kairi now." Roxas followed mom's movements by shoving the pancakes into his mouth.

"WHAT?!" My mother and I exclaimed, nearly choking on our food. "How come I never heard of it?!" I yelled. "Because I just found out myself." Roxas showed me his phone and sure enough, there was a text there.

Kairi was my girl best friend, but I haven't known her nearly as long as I've known the Mori twins. "Holy crap!" My mother breathed, absentmindedly chewing on her pancakes. My mom is the equivalent of a high school fangirl. She knows all of the gossip there, and is practically a second mother to Sora and Roxas, as is their mother to me. "I know, right? Its been like, forever since those two have been little love-sick puppies. Its about time." Roxas complained, putting his dishes in the sink. I nodded, agreeing with him. I put my dishes next to him and slipped my shoes on. I picked up my bag and smiled at my mom. "We're off."

"Oh, don't forget your lunch. I made one for you too, Roxas." My mother appeared in the doorway holding two bentos. "Thanks," we responded and Roxas grabbed his skateboard on the way out, hopping on it once we reached the bottom of the steps. "No fair! You get a skateboard and I have to walk?" I complained.

Roxas sighed and slowed his pace. "I'll go at your speed, then." He slowed down tremendously, going an inch per ever 2 seconds. "Oh c'mon!" I brushed past him angrily and continued my walk to school. I, Naminé Umino, do NOT walk that slow! Roxas laughed at my anger, obviously amused. "Jackass." I muttered as he sped past me. I sprinted my way towards him as we reached the big grand jail--I mean school--we call Twilight High.

We were greeted by Kairi squealing, telling me new I already was aware of and Sora jumping up and down, just as excited. "That's great, Kairi!" I truly was excited for her. Those two have been in love with each other for a while, they both knew it, but they were worried about the other not liking them. I mean, what the hell! It was purely obvious! Were they that stupid?

"Roxxxxxxyyyyyy!!!!" I heard a girly squeal emit from the double doors.

The source of the voice came from a raven hair girl with blue eyes that mirrored mine. She was in our normal school uniform but with no tie, and it was buttoned down a bit. She must've gotten a size too small in skirts, because even from this far away, I can see the girl's bright undergarments when she ran towards Roxas and tackled him. I felt a growl slip through my lips. No, not in jealousy. Far from it.

This girl was the essence of all things slutty and horrific. It was obvious enough from the clothes, but her attitude was worse. She announces her non-viginity like its something to be proud of. She hates me like I'm the one who's the evil temptress trying to molest someone's best friend. And the worst thing is, she's going out with Roxas and he's completely oblivious to her ways. He thinks she's the sweetest thing alive. "Hey Xion," He smiled, giving her a hug back.

Roxas pecked her lips and she turned it into a not-so-innocent kiss in a second. Sora, Kairi, and I just sat there with slightly gaping mouths. This was a normal thing for about 4 months but we never got used to it. The fact that Roxas was so stupid shocked us even more. A moan ripped out from Xion and that seemed to be the last straw for Kairi, who cleared her throat. "Okay, you guys love each other, but I don't think any of us want to see you molest our poor lil' Roxy." Xion's face went from slutty to innocent. "I would never do a thing like that!" She said in her sugar-sweet voice.

I almost gagged, "Yeah, you won't now that you know we're watching your slutty ways." This time Roxas cut in. "Quit it guys, she's not like that!"

Sora, Kairi, and I rolled our eyes. "Whatever, Rox." The three of us walked away, leaving the two to make out. I sat down in my first period class with Kairi and Sora next to me. Just before the bell rang, Roxas came in with his hair more messed up then usual, his clothes out of place and a lip gloss smeared across his own lips. I snorted and handed him a tissue. "You look like you were mauled by a slut." He glared at me, "And you look like you were mauled by an ugly wand--oh wait, you always look like that."

I huffed at him. "I hate you." He snorted, "You would die without me, you love me!"

"I think you have us mixed up, Mister." I stuck my tongue out at him and looked forward at our teacher, getting reading for a boring lecture. Beside me, I heard my phone vibrate. I quickly looked up to see if the teacher noticed, and thankfully he was too engrossed in the quantum physics thingy. (Thats how much I wasn't paying attention.) I took out my phone and made sure to hide myself. It was a text from Roxas.

**From Roxas:**

**Dear God this guy is boring. Entertain me! :(**

**From Naminé:**

**Amen. Can't you text Xion? She's in the same class, like, right behind you.**

**From Roxas:**

**But she isn't as fun to bother as you! Seriously, like yesterday (before I came over) we were hanging out and stuff and I was whining and she was all, "Stop Roxas, whining is so unattractive!" in an equally whiny tone.**

**From Naminé:**

**Sounds like her. Honestly, what do you see in her?**

**From Roxas:**

**I'm NOT having this conversation, Nam.**

**From Naminé:**

**Whatever. You know I'm not saying this just because I hate her. She really isn't right for you, I mean...she just doesn't seem like your type.**

**From Roxas:**

**I know, I know, but she really is sweet when you get to know her.**

**From Naminé:**

**I tried to get to know her but she obviously doesn't want to be friends.**

**From Roxas:**

**Well try again. Please, I don't want my best friend and my girlfriend to fight. You two are the best, most awesome girls I've ever met.**

I felt a smile make its way on my face. Ah, _thats_ why he's my best friend. Yes, even that asshole could be sweet when he wanted to.

**From Naminé:**

**OK, I'll make an effort during lunch for you. But don't think I'll enjoy even one second of it! And its only because we're best friends.**

**From Roxas:**

**Thanks Nams, you're the best. :)**

**From Naminé:**

**I know.**

The bell rang right after I sent that text, making all the people in our class stand. Roxas shot me a big doofy grin that you would usually see on Sora's face before turning to Xion and talking to her. He's lucky we're best friends. I would've never done that for just anyone. I flipped my platinum blonde hair over my shoulder and walked with Kairi and Sora out the classroom. "Hey Kairi, I'm going to try and form a truce with Xion."

"What?!" She yelled. It was a well known fact that I did NOT favor Xion at all, and well, that slut deserved it. "I was texting Roxas during the lecture and he said he wants me to try and be friends with her." I said. I left out the part about the 'most awesome girls' because I knew Kairi wouldn't let me live it down. Ever since we first met in 7th grade she's been insisting on the fact that me and Roxas have something for each other. Which would be reasonable, at first glance. We spend almost every second together and are completely comfortable with each other. But the fact of him having a girlfriend and the fact that it would be totally messed up to go out with him automatically cancels the going out ordeal. Its not that Roxas is ugly or that he's a jerk (well he is sometimes) because I think I've proven that he can be nice and he's actually pretty cute with all that messy hair and big blue eyes. But I just don't feel that way with him.

"That's going to be hard, especially when the slut is going to be completely uncooperative." Kairi said, breaking my reverie. "Yeah, but he used that whole best friend junk." I said. It was a common move for him to use to get what he wants, but I saw that he truly wanted us to be friends. I sighed, "I'm going to try during lunch..."

"I wish you luck then," Sora piped up. I totally forgot he was there. Dude, who knew he was capable of being quite for that long?

"Thanks." I rubbed my eyes; the tiredness was already catching back up to me. "Did you and Roxas stay up all night?" Kairi asked, laughter clear in her eyes. "Yes, but not in the way you're thinking, pervert." I rolled my eyes as we walked into my second class of the day.

****

The time of reckoning finally came once the bell rang, signaling lunch time. I let out an audible sigh and Kairi pat my back as we made our way to the cafeteria. "Good luck!" She whispered as we walked to the spot where Sora, Roxas, and Xion were seated. "Hey guys! How were your classes so far today?" I sat next to Xion and Kairi sat in between me and Sora. "Boring," Roxas and Sora said in the same tone. I giggled and almost forgot my promise to Roxas. Almost. "What about you Xion?" I asked.

She looked shocked, then angry, then innocent. "S-Same for me." She said, twitching slightly. I opened my bento and looked around its contents. "Yum. What'd my mom give you, Rox?" I asked him as I peaked over the table at his lunch. "Ah! I'll trade my fried taro for your octopus sausages!" I salivated at their greatness. "Tch, fatty." He snorted. "You know your mom wanted you to eat healthier."

"Shut it! I'm not fat! I'm as skinny as a stick! If you want fat you might as well go to Xion's as--" I stopped mid-sentence remembering my promise. This was proving to be more than I could handle. "My _what_, Naminé?" She said in her sickingly sweet tone. "Sorry, Xion. I was wondering if we could, you know, form a truce. I know we don't favor each other that much, but I'm willing to be your friend if you meet me halfway." I tried to smile, but it came out awkward. "I don't know if I can forgive you for all you did..." Xion said, looking full of it. "Excuse me?" What _I_ did? There was silence. "Excuse me?!" I repeated in a louder tone. "Well we all know you're after _my_ Roxy-poo." Roxas visibly twitched; he _hated_ that name. "What?!" I screamed. "I am not after _Roxas._" I corrected her on her name mess up.

"Yeah, Xi. We're just best friends." Roxas said, looking a bit regrettable. Yeah, you better be you ass. I'm suffering for you. "I have no problem with you, Roxas. Its your bitch of a friend that the problem. You should get rid of her." She said, sticking her nose in the air.

An unexpected response came from Roxas. "Do _not_, I repeat, _not_ call her that. She's my best friend of 13 years. You call her that, and its you thats going to be gone, not her." He stood up angrily and stormed off. We all sat there in shock. He didn't...did he? Did he just pick _me_ over his girlfriend? Wow. "This means war, Umino." Xion said, running off in the opposite direction. "You should go after him, Nam." Kairi said some shock still evident in her voice. "Y-Yeah." I said, standing slowly.

I walked in the direction he ran off and saw him outside of the window on the steps. "Rox." I said, walking out and sitting next to him. "Hey Nams." He smiled slightly.

"So um..." I trailed off, hoping he would pick up the conversation himself. "I got so angry when she called you that...and she has the nerve to go and tell me to get rid of you..." His fists shook a bit. "But...I still like her." He said, calming down slightly when I put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't love her?" I asked. I always thought he loved her, given the way he would kiss her and be with her and things of that nature. "N-No...there's something holding me back but I can't tell what it is. I just can't _love_ her." His face was dowsed in pure confusion. "I don't know what to do, Naminé."

"I can't help you there." I chuckled. He just smiled.

Yeah, thats why I'm best friends with him.

* * *

_How was that for a first chapter?! I'm super proud of this story, I'mma make it go long. :) Send me some reviews, man!_

_--Eat Moar Jelloz_


	2. Chapter Two

_Yayz here is the second chapter of awesomeness! -squee- I love this story a lot! YCFDA seems like a lost cause until I finish this. So yeah, you guys have to wait for that one. ^^; This chapter is dedicated to my awesome new beta, LivingHerOwnFairyTale! She rocks! :D_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of Square Enix's characters. Or Nerf Guns.**

* * *

**My BFF Roxas**

**Chapter 2**

**By - Eat Moar Jelloz**

* * *

After lunch, the day went completely normal, as if nothing ever happened. Was Roxas just trying to let it go behind us? Doesn't that kid know that you can't just push problems like that away? You have to deal with it like a mature adult. We're seniors for Pete's sake! We're going to make it to the big life when this school year is over; we won't have help. He seriously did have it mixed up yesterday. He's the one who will die when I'm gone. I already know I'm going to have to make him face his problems.

"Hey Nams?" I turned around to see Roxas standing there scratching the back of his head with his skateboard in hand. "Can I go home with you?"

"Um, sure..." I said in a doubtful voice. What's up with him? He looked out of breath, as if he had been running from someone. "So, uh lets go now." He gestured for us to walk and I nodded. "Ok, what's up with yo--"

"Roooooxxxxxxxyyyyyyy-pooooooooooooooo!!" I heard ripping from behind us. Was he running from Xion? Almost instantly Roxas hooked arms with me and began to run as fast as he could, practically dragging me. Man he can run fast! How come he doesn't use that in gym? We continued running until we reached my doorstep. Roxas fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily. He was wheezing! "Rox...are you okay?" He nodded slightly, finally just all out laying on the porch. I patted his head, trying to soothe him some. I knew he wasn't getting up anytime soon and I surely wouldn't be able to pick him up. Why wasn't I tired, you ask? He dragged, pretty much carrying me, all the way there. I had almost no need to run. "Tell me about it once you can breathe." I told him, and he nodded again in response. He picked up his head and let it drop on my lap. Normally, I would've pushed him off but he looked tired. Like, really tired. Both physically and emotionally.

I sat there, running my fingers through his hair to calm him down some, or at least get him back to normal. "Thanks Nam." He finally said, about 2 minutes later. "What are friends for? Its not like I actually help you." He chuckled, "You do. In more ways than one."

"Huh?" That was weird. What's with him getting so...so...nice all of a sudden? "Anyway, so you want to know what's up with me and Xion." I nodded vigorously and he laughed again. "Okay," he cleared his throat, "I broke up with her."

"What?!!?" I yelled. I thought he still liked her? Was this because of me? Sure, I hate the bitch but...I can't help the guilty feeling taking residence in my heart. "I still like her...I don't even know why I broke up with her."

After I calmed down some, I spoke again. "Just tell me the whole story."

"Okay, in the period after lunch, she went up to me and asked if I forgave her. Well, I got a little pissed at her for thinking she could just get forgiveness that quickly after bashing up my best friend. So I yelled at her a little, and she broke up with me." Roxas finished, folding his hands together on his stomach. "Wait, I thought you broke up with her?" I said, my eyebrows slowly knitting together. "I kinda feel like I set it up. I mean, I could just tell she was going to break up with me if I yelled at her, but I still didn't stop. I still like her though so...why did I?"

I nodded slowly, still not quite understanding. Why would he do that, knowing he was going to probably get dumped? He still liked her. "I don't know why you did, but what matters is how are you going to get back Xion." I hated her, so much, but my friendship with Roxas is stronger than my hate for Xion. I was going to help him out, no matter what.

"Don't you hate her?" Roxas asked, getting a little bit skeptical. "Yeah, but you're my best friend. I'll do a lot of things for you I won't like." I said, continuing my fingers running through his hair. "Will you let me play Guitar Hero with you?" He said in a childish voice, like a kid who was just crying. "Sure, Sure." I smiled at him. "Can I be Xavier?" He said in the same tone. I nodded and he sat up. "Let's get on with it then!" I laughed as he raced up the stairs as if he never ran his heart out just minutes before.

**~*~**

"Ha! I beat you again! WHAT NOW!" I yelled raising my guitar in the air. "I am the Guitar Hero!" I ran around with my hands waving crazily. Yeah, I was a nut. So what? He huffed at me. "When's your mom coming home?" He asked. "Around 7. Why?" I looked at the clock on my phone. It was 5:30 right now. "So you have to cook today?" His voice raised a bit.

"Um, yeah." I said. What was his problem? He smiled big, "I don't remember the last time I had your cooking, but all I know was that it was better then sex!"

I snorted, "You would know this how?" I said with a bit of laughter in my voice. "Ok, I don't know, but I heard that sex was pretty great, so I'm saying your cooking rocks!" He punched me in the arm playfully and we both laughed a bit. "Well, I'll get started on cooking then. What do you want?" I stood up, dusting my hands off. "Curry!" He got on his feet and jumped up and down. He could be such a little kid sometimes. "Oh, I'll have to get groceries then." I said while walking to my dresser for my wallet. "I'll get them!" He said smiling widely. "No, I'm not letting you go alone. You'll get too much." I pulled out some clothes suitable for shopping. "Alright, I'm going to get dressed in some normal clothes you wait out here." I pushed him out of my room and shut the door, locking it.

I just put on a white tanktop and powder blue shorts and my checkered jacket that Roxas so graciously bought me last year for my birthday. That would've been nice if he didn't get two so we were matching. It was quite awkward, actually. I went to the lowest drawer and grabbed some clothes for Roxas. Yes, thats right. He stays here so much we bought him his own wardrobe for when he's over. I tossed it to him and he said thanks before going in my room to change. A minute later he comes out in jeans and a black and red striped shirt with something I didn't give him when I walked out: the dreaded checkered jacket. I sighed. "You like matching, don't you?" He smiled at me, "Oh, c'mon, its cool!" He said. "Yeah, whatever."

We walked to the doorway of my house and I pulled out my white--almost blue-- Ug boots. He took out his red and black shoes he wears all the time. He even has two pairs of them. One for my house, one for his. He practically lives here.

I went to the garage and pulled out my bike, the one with the basket so I wouldn't have to hold all those groceries. "Ok, since we're both too poor to have our own cars, we're going to take a small amount of groceries." I said.

**~*~**

"No, Roxas, put that back." I said, slapping his hands that held a Nerf gun. "Aww c'mon it'll be cool!" Roxas whined. He was sitting in the cart, buried in vegetables and other ingredients. I was reaching for a carrot when a flash of black, pink, and purple caught my eye. My head spun around to see Xion in the makeup section, digging around in some lip gloss. "Crap," I muttered under my breath. I began to pull Roxas up by his arm, the vegetables falling off beside him. "Hey, what's the deal?" He said when he got out of the cart. I pointed to the makeup section. "Look." His eyes widened. "Now is your chance to get her back!" I said, smiling encouragingly. "I--"

"No, shut up," I interrupted him, "Go to her, give her a hug to butter her up, then tell her you're sorry, ask her to have some dinner with her, you know, the whole 'Baby come back!' thing."

"But what if I'm not sorry? And I'm having dinner with you, not her." He said, hands on hips. "What do you mean you're not sorry?" I asked, raising an unbelievable eyebrow. "I'm not sorry because I wanted to yell at her like that. She called you something bad and I was standing up for you. But I don't want to break up with her over it if she doesn't do it again." He looked at his feet and shuffled nervously. "Okay, then tell her why you yelled at her. Make her understand and tell her to look in your eyes. Give her hug and stuff. And seriously, go out to dinner. Our relationship won't wilt if you don't eat dinner with me, yours and Xion's will." I gave him a smile. "No, I want to eat dinner with you." He said with a voice of finality and marched off to Xion. I hid myself in the clothing section right next to it and was close enough so I could hear.

"Xion." He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, its you Roxas." She said, rolling her eyes. "Look, I want you to know why I yelled at you." Roxas stared her in the eye seriously. "I already know, its because you love that bit--" Roxas covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence. "I really like you, and I wasn't kidding when I said you will be gone if you call her that. So, I don't want you to...because I want you to stay."

For once, the raven haired girl looked a bit troubled. My heart began to race. My limbs were shaking. What was she going to say? "Okay. I will. I won't call her that." She said, as smile big on her face. There was something behind that face...I could just tell. The thoughts from today's lunch fluttered back into my mind. _ This means war, Umino. _I gulped slightly. My surprise was far too great for something I've seen almost everyday. They were kissing, Xion's arms wrapped around his neck and Roxas' arms were around her waist. My legs shook more as I felt something inside me break. I had the impulse to go and mess up what Roxas just fixed, but I couldn't. I can't. His happiness is the goal here...but I couldn't stop myself. I pushed the cart into their direction and ran away, hearing a small yelp. I ran as fast I could, trying to wash away this horrible feeling inside. I felt my vision blur with tears and I stopped running. I looked behind me to see Roxas with Xion attached to his arm. He seemed to be looking for someone: me. I couldn't make myself stop. I ran towards him and dropped to my knees.

"I'm sorry!" I don't know if he even understood me at that moment, nothing in my body was working the way it should, especially my heart. "I don't know what came over me!" I must've looked so stupid, on my knees, tears running down my face, and my loud sobs. My heart pounded heavily. "Take Xion out to dinner, Rox." I said, handing him my wallet. "Just spend it all, I don't deserve it." I said, standing quickly. "Nam, wait!" He yelled as I ran away. Don't come after me Roxas, please.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I slowly stopped my running. I opened up my phone as I made it outside.

**From: Roxas**

**Please, at least just tell me you're okay.**

**From: Naminé**

**Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for pushing the cart at you guys, I'm just not exactly kosher with her yet. And seriously, take her out to eat. I'll be fine.**

**From: Roxas**

**Are you sure? :(**

**From: Naminé**

**Yeah! Now, go.**

**From: Roxas**

**Okay. Thanks again, Nams. You've made it to the #1 best girl in my entire life.**

I felt a small blush grow on my face. Ah, he flatters me so. I know I rock, but c'mon, you don't have to tell me. I closed my phone as I grabbed my bike and mounted it. As soon as I did, I felt my phone vibrate again, and I pulled it out to find it was from an unknown number.

**From: Unknown**

**This war isn't over.**

**~*~**

After calming down a bit, I stepped into my empty house and got onto my laptop. I logged into facebook and decided to make a few posts. Ah, yes, facebook. A truly wonderful place. I do talk to my friends on here a lot especially the ones from long ago. I don't go application happy like others though, I use it primarily for talking to friends and keep everyone updated on my life.

* * *

**Facebook:**

Naminé Umino I'm hoping Roxas is having fun on his date with Xion.

Friday, October 27, 2009 at 6:15 PM . Comment . Like

Kairi Nozuka: Aww did he leave you to hang with her? :(

Naminé Umino: I sorta made him. ^^;

Kairi Nozuka: Why's that?

Naminé Umino: Long story. I'll tell you later.

Sora Mori: I'm sure he is. :/

Kairi Nozuka: What's wrong, Sora?

Sora Mori: Oh, just something Rox told me. No biggie.

Xion Tamadake: Of course he is. I'm the best.

Naminé Umino: What are you guys doing?

Xion Tamadake: Oh, we're just eating at a restaurant. Without your wallet though, Roxy-poo wanted to use his own money.

Roxas Mori: Not as much fun as playing Guitar Hero with you. :)

Xion Tamadake: Roxas!

* * *

Roxas Mori is on a date with Xion.

Friday, October 27, 2009 at 6:25 PM . Comment . Like

Sora Mori: You're going to have a stern talking-to when you get home, brother.

Kairi Nozuka: Okay, what's going on Sora?

Roxas Mori: Its nothing, Sora's just being stupid again.

Sora Mori: Hey! I resent that!

Naminé Umino: You guys are such retards.

Roxas Mori: But we're your retards.

Sora Mori: But we're your retards.

Naminé Umino: Okay, that was weird.

Kairi Nozuka: LOL :D

* * *

I sighed as I logged out of Facebook. Seriously, what was up with Sora? I made sure I'd find out tomorrow during school, if it was the last thing I do! I opened my phone back up to the text from the 'unknown number'. I saved the number as Xion's since it was pretty obvious it was her. I decided to reply to her text.

_You're right. It's only begun._

* * *

Oooh there's gonna be a war! :D Yes, yes, and its over Roxas! I would totally win that one! I LUBBS MEH ROXAS! Anyway, review and send me some nice ideas of their little war! I want it to be awesome! XD Reviewz!!

--Eatz Moar Jelloz


	3. Chapter Three

_-does happy dance- I feelz very hyper tonight (well I guess it would be morning) so I decided to get started on another chapter. This chapter begins the war between Naminé and Xion .(Well, at the end.) zOMG CAT-FIGHT! :O Also, I'm trying to hold back on the fluff for this chapter...but I just watched Roxas's entire story on KH2...let's just say it makes me want to comfort poor Roxy when in the story, he needs to suffer for a while. So if I do, you'll understand, right?_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Square Enix or any of its characters! Naminé's clothes at the ending of the chapter belong to Miyazaki from Studio Ghibli (Spirited Away, Chihiro's normal clothes)**

* * *

**My BFF Roxas**

**Chapter Three**

**By - Eatz Moar Jelloz**

* * *

How do you tell your best friend that his girlfriend is a complete slut, who hasn't changed, and calls you a bitch behind their boyfriend's (who's also

your best friend) back even though he told her that her butt would be shipped off to Slutsville if she ever did? I'll get back to you on that.

I'm going to decide to take on the easier task at hand: What's wrong with Sora? He's been being a major jerk towards his brother lately. That's like, totally out of character for the lovable little Sora. But now, he glares at Roxas whenever he passes by and says things like, "Are you really that fucking blind?" Yes, in those words. Though, because no one knows, I think that we're all 'that fucking blind'. Anyways, Roxas always responds with, "It's my life, Sora. I know she doesn't." Then mumbles some part about feelings and 7th grade.

Well, whatever happened, it's got Sora pissed.

"Kairiiii! Get it out of Sora!" I whined, leaning back in my chair. "As interested as I am, I'm not going to use my relationship with Sora for something like that." She crossed her arms, obviously confused with all of this. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll beat it out of Roxas."

I walked over to where he was whispering viciously to Sora and sat on his desk. "Okay, spill." I drummed my fingers impatiently on the desk. " What?" He asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes at him, making sure Sora got some of the glare. "You guys have been at each other's throats for a few days now. Why?" I said simply as Kairi came up. "I'm rather curious too." The brunette boy huffed angrily, "Well, Roxas here told me that--"

Just as if fate hated us, the teacher walked in to get us out into order. Kairi and I groaned theatrically and walked to our seats. I whipped out my phone. Roxas might tell me about it...probably not.

**From Naminé:**

**C'mon, will you tell me?**

**From Roxas:**

**No.**

See?

**From Naminé:**

**I thought I was your favorite girl? :(**

**From Roxas:**

**You are, it's just...I'm not ready to tell you.**

**From Naminé:**

**Bitch.**

**From Roxas:**

**Nams, please, can it just wait a little longer?**

**From Naminé:**

**Fine. How was dinner with Xion?**

**From Roxas:**

**Kinda boring...she doesn't know how to take jokes and harassed me for your**

**number, which I gave. But don't worry, she promised she just wanted to have**

**some girl talk.**

As I was about to type in my response, I began to think it over. I held in my anger. Tch, yeah, girl talk. Whatever you say, Xion. I pressed the 'CLR' button and typed in a newer message.

**From Naminé:**

**Well, if I was there, then it would've been a helluva time, but you and Xion needed some bonding time. Ugh, I have to get used to the fact of Xion and I being nice to each other.**

**From Roxas:**

**I still want to thank you for doing this. I just don't want to choose between you guys.**

**From Naminé:**

**If you really want to thank me, buy me a pickle during lunch. Big and juicy! ;D**

**From Roxas:**

**That's what she said! XD**

**From Naminé:**

**Oh, shut up. I hate you.**

**From Roxas:**

**Nooooo! I love you. We're lovers!**

**From Naminé:**

**You wish.**

**From Roxas:**

**I do wish!**

**From Naminé:**

**LOL. If we were to ever date, it would be bad.**

**From Roxas:**

**Yeah, what would we do on said date? "Hey babe, you wanna go put a lizard in the teacher's hair? Maybe beat up some dudes or play Guitar Hero?"**

**From Naminé:**

**"Yes, of course, my love! We shall go and graffiti all over the walls a giant NxR for our names and go get ourselves get kicked out of a restaurant because we were screaming about there being an eyeball in my soup, when it was just a tomato."**

**From Roxas:**

**You know, that doesn't sound that bad. How's Friday?**

**From Naminé:**

**What?!**

**From Roxas:**

**Just as friends, goober. So?**

**From Naminé:**

**Oh...yeah...sure.**

**From Roxas:**

**What, were you expecting something else, Nam? ;)**

**From Naminé:**

**Shut it.**

**From Kairi:**

**What are you two texting about?**

**From Naminé:**

**Well, I believe Roxas just asked me out.**

**From Kairi:**

**What?!?!?**

**From Naminé:**

**I'll forward our conversation.**

_[Forwarding. . . . . . . .]_

**From Kairi:**

**I told you he likes you! I'll leave you two love birds to talk. Bye now!**

**From Naminé:**

**Kairi, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up.**

**From Roxas:**

**So clear all plans for Friday AND Saturday. You're gonna sleepover, k?**

**From Naminé:**

**Alright. I haven't seen your mother in forever! How's she been?**

**From Roxas:**

**She misses you a lot. She's all, "When is Nami coming over?! Does she have a boyfriend yet? Are you two going to get married yet?" LOL.**

Oh, right, I guess you need some background on that. Some would say Roxas

and I were in an arranged marriage. When we met at the tender age of 4, I was automatically put with Roxas and Sora. Our gossiping mothers wanted Roxas and I to get married, claiming that we were the perfect couple. So, every time I see Mrs. Mori, I get asked, "Did Roxas propose yet?" It sort of became a run-on joke with us. Needless to say, Mrs. Mori does NOT like Xion. Not. One. Bit.

**From Naminé:**

**She never ceases to amaze me. We should get married just to make her get all giggly. Anyway, we should probably stop texting. Might get caught, and the bell's about to ring.**

**From Roxas:**

**OK! Talk to you in 30 seconds!**

I chuckled quietly once I received the text and I glanced at Roxas who was coincidentally staring at me. I quickly looked away and focused on the corner of my eye. His face was strewn with confusion and a little bit of sadness, but it wasn't like...present sadness. It was like he remembered something that happened a while ago and was sad over it. I decided to make myself known and turned to him, the bell ringing. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," Roxas said. "Perfectly fine. It's nothing." I laughed at him, "You expect me to believe that?" I wiped away a fake tear. "Is this about Sora?" He looked at me again with an expression that I didn't recognize and nodded shortly. "You'll understand why soon, but you can't know why yet." His voice was sad, like he just wanted to scream it out to me. I smiled at him a bit and walked over to Kairi. "I don't think we should pry, I mean, this secret he and Sora are sharing looks big." I said, Roxas' puzzled face never leaving my mind. "Yeah, I agree," The auburn haired girl played with her hair absently, "I've never seen Sora this angry."

Right on cue, Sora came up beside us, "Let's just say that he's hurting someone and he doesn't notice. I point it out, and he rejects the idea completely, and continues his ways." His voice was bitter, disgusted even. Never in my 13 years with him have I seen him this angry at his brother. I frowned, "Sora, I realize you're angry but cut the man some slack. He's not a superhero."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what it was." He muttered darkly and walked away.

**~*~**

As lunchtime came, Kairi and I had a plan. "Alright, let's make a list of reasons why Sora would get angry. But it also has to do with Roxas being oblivious and hurting someone."

"And we're making this list in front of said people? And others?" I asked, gesturing to the twins and Xion in front of us. "Exactly." Kairi smiled smugly while she took out a pencil and paper. "Okay, first one."

Sora sighed dramatically and lay his head on the table. "Hmm...Roxas killed Sora's pet hamster, Fluffy with a camera flash and thought he was just falling asleep. So Sora's all," I lowered my voice to imitate Sora, "'You killed Fluffy!' and Roxas says," I raised my voice several octaves, "'No, I would never do such a thing!'"

I heard Roxas mutter, "Why do I sound like Princess Peach?" and I smiled impishly at him. "Okay, one, my hamster's name is Dale! Two, it has to do with love!" Sora glared at Roxas as he spoke and the blonde rolled his eyes. "Alright, next!" Kairi called.

"Possibility Number 2," I scratched my imaginary beard, my gaze flitting to Xion, "Okay, here's a new one. Roxas is cheating on Xion with some chick and Sora's angry because it's immoral." Everyone's eyes widened except for Kairi and mine. "Roxas is cheating on me?" Xion said, getting teary-eyed. "No, this is just a guess." I patted her shoulder which she momentarily glared at. "And a pretty darn close one, from what Roxas's and Sora's face show."

Damn. I knew we wouldn't be able to get anything out of them with Xion here. As if answering my prayer, one of the teachers came and called Xion out of lunch. She casted me a glare and left. Yay! At this rate, we're going to know! I giggled with delight. "Yeah, it's close. Except you got someone missing and the concept is similar, but not quite. And you've only got half of my reason." Sora crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. Roxas looked as if he was dreading every moment of this. Yeah, he's my best friend but I gotta know. "So do we have to guess?" I asked, "Or are you going to tell us?" I noticed Kairi shift uncomfortably. I flitted my gaze to her face. First it was wide with understanding, then it was straight with no emotion. She looked up slowly.

"Roxas likes both Xion and another girl, which I'm assuming to be Naminé. He's leading Naminé/Mystery girl on while he's going out with Xion, but he doesn't know who to choose. Sora, you're angry at him because it's hurting Naminé/Mystery girl. Which is why I'm brought to the assumption that its

Naminé. Sora obviously wouldn't care as much if it was a girl he didn't know, and they're best friends so the reasoning part is, well... reasonable. Another thing is that Roxas just asked Naminé to hang out this weekend, calling it a 'date' at first. He's leading Naminé on even though he's got Xion." Kairi finished, sipping on her soda. "To add to Kairi's hypothesis, while Naminé is completely oblivious to her feelings for Roxas, the blonde blockhead, I call my 'brother' knows all about his feelings towards Namine. He's liked her since the 7th grade." Sora added.

I decided that I didn't like this situation. I didn't like the fact Roxas was silent the entire time, or that I was being told my feelings, instead of discovering them myself. They continued, "So, Roxas," Sora said his name a bit more bitterly, making his brother flinch, "who has liked Naminé for about 6 years now, found himself another girl to be with until Naminé noticed her feeling for him--" I've had enough.

"S-Stop it! Just stop it!" I yelled, getting up from my chair and making it fall behind me. "Look at Roxas! " I gestured towards Roxas. "Look at _me_! Think about how the people might feel when you tell their secrets or tell them how they feel!" My fists tightened their grip on themselves. "I realize you're worried about Roxas and me, but just butt-out! We're not exactly kids! We know how to take care of ourselves. And thanks a lot! Whatever relationship we _did_ have going on, is probably ruined." I looked to Roxas, his eyes were glassy, as if he just wanted to cry. I turned to him with teary eyes myself. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria, not caring about the obvious audience we had. I just ran and ran, tightening my grip on Roxas every so often. I stopped at the school rooftop, and let go of Roxas as soon as the door shut behind. There was no speaking, just the sound of our heavy breathing. I walked to the edge of the rooftop and leaned on the rusty railing that resided there.

After a few more minutes of silence, I heard Roxas get up. Figuring that he was going to leave me, I slouched over a bit sadly. His footsteps got louder until they were right behind me, and his arms locked me in a backwards embrace. He leaned his head on mine. "I'm sorry, Naminé. I just need to sort out my feelings for you and Xion." His heart pounded heavily on my back and I felt my hair grow wet with his tears. My own eyes dripped with salt-water, falling onto the pavement below. "No, it's my fault," I heard my shaky voice say, "If I realized my feelings sooner then maybe...maybe, this wouldn't have happened." I turned around in his embrace and put my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat make its own song; a sad one. "Nams..."

This wasn't fair...it wasn't fair at all. Why is this happening to us? Why couldn't we just stay best friends? What's wrong with that? "Please Nam, can we just stay friends until I sort this out?" He asked, his head playing with my hair.

"Of course." I said, smiling softly. "_Best_ friends."

"Forever."

**~*~**

Thanks to Sora and Kairi for telling me how I feel, I couldn't shake off this tingly feeling I got whenever Roxas came into mind. I sat in bed tiredly, staring at the ceiling. After a few days of giving Kairi and Sora the cold shoulder, and hiding my blush whenever Roxas would talk to me, it was finally Friday. Yes, the day of the date. I sighed, he probably forgot, right? Or maybe he doesn't want to see me? Or maybe he's still confused? Maybe-- My phone began to vibrate, disrupting me from my thoughts. I opened up the text.

**From Roxas:**

**Are you still game?**

**From Naminé:**

**Yeah, but aren't you, ya know, confused?**

**From Roxas:**

**Yep, but I'm hoping this will help some. If it doesn't, no harm done.**

**From Naminé:**

**Ok, then.**

**From Roxas:**

**Pick you up in 10 min.**

**From Naminé:**

**On your skateboard? LOL, fine, just let me get dressed.**

I put on my white shirt with one big green stripe going across and my pink shorts. I tied my hair up in a ponytail with a sparkly purple band, and found some white socks. I felt my phone vibrate with a text from Roxas telling me to get outside. I slipped on my yellow shoes and yelled, "I'm going out mom!" before closing the door behind me. Roxas looked up at me and smiled brightly, "Nice shorts." He commented. I flushed, "Nice face."

"Why, thank you!" He laughed and I glared at him. I looked at what he was wearing and my blush deepened. I always knew he was well toned, so why did it bother me now? He wore black jeans with an extremely muscle hugging navy tank. Over it, was a red plaid shirt unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows. He wore his classic checkered wristband and finger rings. Behind him was a bike...and now that I think about it, it's my bike! He got on it and smiled at me again, "Get on."

"What?" He gestured to the large basket at the front of the bike. "Won't I be in your way though?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow and he shrugged, "I'll make it work, just get in." I looked at him oddly again, "I'll hold the bike still! Just get on."

I sighed and somehow managed to make my way into the basket. My legs were hanging out. Thank God I'm small. My butt could barely fit. He pushed me to the side a bit and my head was right in front of his shoulder. "Just lean back, relax." He said in a calming tone. I did as he instructed and found a comfortable spot between his neck and shoulder. I sighed, relaxing a whole lot more.

"Don't go falling asleep on me." He said, a smirk present on his face.

* * *

_Ugh, short chapter. Yes, there are many more conflicting emotions in this chapter. This marks the beginning of the war because Naminé is totally gonna diss Xion in the next chapter. I still need ideas for those war scenes! I'll make some up myself but I'd be happy to have some ideas from someone other than I._

_--Eatz Moar Jelloz_


End file.
